1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an antenna assembly, a wireless communication device employing the antenna assembly, and a method of manufacturing the wireless communication device.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless communication devices have antenna modules for transceiving wireless signals. A plurality of pins of the antenna module are electrically connected to a printed circuit board (PCB) of the wireless communication device for feeding signals to and grounding the antenna module. However, the design of the pins can be limited because of limited space in the wireless communication device. In addition, the pins are easily detached from the PCB if the wireless communication device is dropped. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.